An Idea
by ErinMEC
Summary: Rita and Iain. The autumn trailer, an idea. Oneshot, extremely fluffy.


**Casualty, Iain and Rita, RIAIN! A one shot based on the autumn trailer, how amazing was that?! Digital Spy tell me that the kiss happens next Saturday which is incredibly exciting… Anyway, enjoy!**

'I'm not sure that'd be the best idea…' Rita smiled, looking down into her glass of wine, trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

'But it is an idea though isn't it?' Iain cheekily replied 'you've got to admit that!'

Rita sighed. She couldn't deny it, over the last few weeks she had definitely noticed a hint of attraction towards the man sat next to her, and it appeared that attraction was most definitely mutual.

'Iain, between the both of us we've had two bottles of wine, I don't think we are sober enough to make this decision.' Even though her mouth was saying no, her body was leaning towards him, testing the waters.

'Well I'm sober enough to know I want to do this.' He replied mirroring her movement. Their faces now inches apart.

'Do what?' Rita breathed, eyes locked with his.

'This.' He placed a chaste kiss against her rosy cheek, lips lingering only momentarily before he reached for her hand. 'Shall we get some fresh air?'

'Yeah it is a bit hot in here…' Rita answered rising from her chair, not really registering what she had said until she looked at Iain's face. 'No- that is- I only meant-'

Iain's laughter cut her off.

'Rita calm down, I get what you meant!' By this point they were both outside of the pub, Rita's back was leaning against a brick wall.

'You're a nightmare, you are.' Rita shook her head, folding her arms across her chest.

'Yeah but you'd miss me if I disappeared.'

'Oh I don't know…' she smirked, running her right hand through her blonde hair.

'I bet I could make you miss me.'

'Oh really?' Her right eyebrow raised in disbelief, she wondered just what he was going to do, when suddenly his lips were inches from hers, her body pulled flush against his. She gasped in surprise at how wonderful this felt, her cheeks instantly becoming hot, and her heart rate increasing.

But just as soon as he was there he was gone, strolling off down the street towards the hospital doors.

'Wha-'

Rita was shocked, and an incredulous look was pasted across her face. She stood for a minute, her eyes closed trying to understand what had just happened.

'So, do you miss me now?' Rita opened her eyes, and there he was, looking extremely dishy, smiling away at her. They stood for a moment, eyes lingering on each other's lips, before Rita nodded.

Iain needed no persuasion, he reached for her, hands encircling her hips, drawing her in whilst moving her backwards so she rested against the wall. Rita moved her arms up across his shoulders, appreciating just how toned they felt, before they reached his hair. That hair. Ever since she first met the man, all she had wanted to do was run her fingers through it, and that is just what she started doing. Iain's lips gently brushed against the corner of her mouth, awaiting her reaction. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in, her own lips crashing against his. Relishing in the warmth of the kiss, she moaned slightly, spurring Iain on. His tongue ran along her lips, almost asking for permission to enter, and she certainly granted it. Rita's hands had moved down to hold the lapels of his coat, whilst his wrapped around her waist, holding her close. The pair broke apart for a moment, both gazing into one another's eyes, aware of how strong the attraction was between them. Iain leant in again, kissing her softly on the lips, before slowly trailing pecks along her jaw and down her neck. Rita's eyes fluttered shut cherishing the feeling of his lips on her skin. Before she could take a breath, his lips were back on hers, all the while his hands stroking her waist. They continued kissing for what seemed like forever, both thoroughly enjoying every moment. When the pair finally broke apart they grinned madly at each other.

'Well that was certainly a nice end to a tough day at work!' Rita giggled, her hands still playing with the edges of his jacket.

'I agree Miss Freeman.' Iain replied, resting his forehead against hers. 'I would love to continue this, but I have an early shift tomorrow…' He finished, frowning slightly, looking down.

'Hey, don't worry about it. We have all the time in the world Mr. You get off, I'll wait for a taxi.' She smiled gently at Iain, reassuring him that it was ok for him to go home. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' She reached a hand up and stroked his cheek gently, before releasing him from her grip.

'See you tomorrow gorgeous.' He winked at her, reached for her right hand and placed a sweet kiss on her palm before turning and walking away.

A few minutes later, Rita was sat comfortably in the back of a cab on her way home. She reached for her phone and typed out a message. Grinning slightly, she hit the send button and awaited a reply.

Iain was almost home when he heard his phone ting. He pulled it out of his pocket, smiling when he saw the sender, and actually laughing out loud when he saw the message. Pocketing his phone, he continued on his way home, chuckling all the way.

'Missing you already,

R xxx'

 **Tada! It's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm a little rusty! Crazy to think that I'm a grown up now… *screams internally, makes blanket fort and hides from the world'. I love casualty, and I find their relationships are always the best! Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot, I loved writing it! Please do leave a little review and tell me what you think of it, I wonder how accurate my version is? Well we don't have long to wait to find out! 6 days and counting!**

 **Much love, Erin!**


End file.
